


Fish Out of Water

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is a fish out of water.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159769
Kudos: 3





	Fish Out of Water

When Hinata Shoyo arrived to Brazil, he didn’t expect to find himself meeting someone who was somewhat fluent in Japanese. With the except of Oikawa and Kato, he moved to the country expecting to be speaking Portuguese with every resident. That was until he met you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon (Y/n)! One of them is from Japan!” Your friend exclaimed excitedly. To be honest, that peeked your interest. It has been a while since you spoke Japanese with another individual and, even if it was just for a second, it would be nice to speak it with someone who was fluent. You agreed to accompany your friend and made way to the beach.

“Ninja Shoyo! Ninja Shoyo!” The crowd chanted his name as he spiked the ball despite his short stature, ending the match. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his ginger hair. Hinata proceeded to remove his sunglasses to properly wipe the sweat off his face. To your surprise, he appeared to be quite young. In fact, he looked around your age.

“I heard he is only twenty years old,” your friend nudges you, “I hope you have been practicing your Japanese.” You rolled your eyes and your friend giggles, “Sorry~, I couldn’t help but notice that you were staring at him.”

“Well, he is a great player,” you quickly replied, trying not to sound embarrassed, “anyways, let’s go meet him.” As you made your way towards him, you noticed how friendly he was with everyone. He shook spectators’ hands and gave kids high-fives. When he made eye contact with you, he smiled and wave, which prompted you to slightly speed up your walk towards him despite of the disheveled sand, “That was a great game!” You didn’t even notice that you your speed walking left your friend behind.

“Thanks!” His smile widen with the compliment.

He extended his hand, and you accepted it. However, your hand shake was abruptly interrupted by your friend, “Don’t be shy, (Y/n). Show him your Japanese…” your friend giggled while nudging you.

Hinata’s face displayed confusion as you tried to explain to him what your friend meant, but he interrupted you, “Wait, but do you actually know Japanese?”

“Yeah, I do,” you answered honestly.

The volleyball player looked giddy, “Then, tell me what she meant, but in Japanese,” he looked like a child who was about to receive a piece of candy.

His smile only got larger as you spoke more sentences. Basically, you had spent a year in Japan with a Host family to fluently learn Japanese and integrate yourself into the culture. Now that you are back home, you often practiced by watching Japanese dramas, movies, anime as well as occasionally listening to the music. You weren’t sure what about your story got him excited, but you were happy that he was ecstatic.

When you finished, he replied, “Wow your Japanese is pretty good! I guess you and I both went through a ‘fish out of water’ phrase, huh?” He laughed that last part out. The even more gigantic smile that was plastered on his face made it evident that you made his day, “You should come to some of my games! I’d like to get to know you more!”

You were taken aback from this, but you instantly agreed. You both discussed when was his next game and at what time. You were going and you would cheer him on. Your friend just stood to the side, watching the two of you speak a foreign language, having no idea as to what either of you were saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have to admit... I did this on a whim because I love the final Haikyuu Arc. Also, I might do a part two for this because I feel like I could have done more '_'
> 
> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


End file.
